<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Auld Lang Syne by EvanHarr98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461018">Auld Lang Syne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98'>EvanHarr98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasonal Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Auld Lang Syne, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, New Years, No Smut, No actual mention of any triggers, Sweet, be careful!, except maybe homelessness, happiness, if you are very sensitive to any triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grian had grown up alone, he was an orphan and was bullied horrendously at school. Eventually, he ends up living on the streets right up until recently, when a mysterious man approaches him. </p><p>Or</p><p>The chronicles of Grian's 2020</p><p>(Please read the tags! There aren't many references to bad things happening to Grian, but those tags are there for a reason, they are implied and if you are very sensitive to any of the tags up top, please tread carefully. This story shouldn't trigger anyone, but it's always better to be safe rather than sorry!)</p><p>(Also, this story is of my own creation and while I don't own the hermits or ship the real people, I do ship the Minecraft personas :D)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Natalie Arnold/Viktor | Iskall85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasonal Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Auld Lang Syne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all! </p><p>Thank you for clicking on this fic, it starts off a little depressing, but I promise it gets fluffy and sweet by the end. </p><p>Please heed the tags! </p><p>Stay safe and happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nightime shone brighter than any sunlit day as the stars twinkled in the heavens, their bright eyes watching over the group of people who had congregated across the hillside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian had never truly had a family who’d loved him, his childhood had been filled with bullying and abuse, the mere thought of what his past had entailed brought back a soaring and searing pain in the centre of his forehead. His stomach curdled and twisted as his thoughts skirted along what had once been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never truly known friends, never truly known family. He was sure that he had a mother, was sure that he had some blood relatives somewhere, everyone did right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except Grian had grown up not knowing anyone close to him, at least he had for every year of his life except that of 2020.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian had been sat on the curb of the street, a cardboard sign resting against his knees and a bottle of some unlabeled alcohol at his feet. A small cap sat on the curb beside him and every now and then some sweet child would come waddling up to him under the watchful eyes of their parents and deposit some small petty change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d go through the routine of thanking them and wishing them a good day, all the while smiling at the parents who just seemed relieved that he wasn’t some psychopath who would snatch their child from under their noses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d also earn cash from small-time jobs, theft and sometimes he would even lower himself to a point where he’d be on his knees for other men. The thought of that brought a dry sickly feel to his throat and he had to cough to clear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cerulean irises were hidden under his lids as he clenched his eyes closed, remembering a past that was never to be again.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian was sat on the pathway once more, it was his favourite one. It was sheltered by the shop behind him, a small butchers. The man would sometimes bring out some cold cut-offs of meat for him to nibble on and would often give him bottled water. It was nice, that small display of kindness, in a cold dark world like Grian’s. It was the best thing that he could have hoped for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for when the man had approached him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d introduced himself as Xisuma and had worn a mask that covered almost all of his face, it reminded Grian of the masks that Daft Punk would wear, or at least what he’d seen on the posters that music stores would hang in their windows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian hadn’t ever heard them playing their music and had never actually owned anything that related to Daft Punk. Come to think of it, he’d never truly owned much of anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Xisuma approached him that day outside the butchers, wearing a freshly pressed suit and a beige fedora. His voice was kind and deeply influenced by his British heritage. Grian remembered how he thought that maybe the man knew him personally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian hadn’t met anyone else who was British, he’d always been the only Brit in his old school and the orphanage. It always made him feel all the more alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there.” The man, Xisuma, had said. Grian remained quiet, unsure as to what his motives were and to be honest, the blond was scared of him, especially how the last man who’d stopped to greet him wanted a blow job for free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Grian hummed in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen you here often, I wanted to introduce myself.” Xisuma took a seat beside the blond, his eyes were almost completely hidden behind the tinted glass of his helmet, but if Grian squinted he could see the light blue irises. “I’m Xisuma, although most people call me X.” He held his hand out then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian stared at the outstretched appendage, unsure on what he wanted him to do. It took him an embarrassingly long amount of time to realise that what X wanted was for him to shake it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian stretched out his grubby and dirty hand, feeling almost guilty for mucking this pristine man’s skin. But if Xisuma was bothered by his smelly and muddy appearance, then he didn’t mention a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been here before.” Grian muttered finally, his voice was still muted, but as he slowly relaxed in the man’s presence he began to realise that he recognised him. The blond could have kicked himself because who would forget someone wearing a mask like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, who could really blame him? When someone spends enough time on the street, you become almost completely blind to those who just walk passed you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I have.” Xisuma confirmed, straightening the hat that sat atop his helmet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Grian’s eyes flicked across at him in suspicion, but when he saw the expression on Xisuma’s face he seemed to relax even further. X appeared almost at peace, there was no anger or callous attitude, just a calm sense of harmony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To watch you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that wasn’t what Grian was expecting. The blond sat straighter, a frown forming on his face. But as Xisuma saw the change in Grian’s posture, he burst into a soft litany of chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not like that.” He corrected in amusement. “I wanted to know if you were right, if you’d fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fit into what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian knew of other boys who had been groomed into ‘families’ they’d always been lulled in by an attractive man and then sold off as a slab of meat. The blond shook his head almost frantically, his dirty locks bounced from side to side. “Listen, mister, I don’t want any part of that business.” He muttered in warning but Xisuma laughed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nor do I.” X answered. “Why don’t you come with me? I’ll introduce you to the family and if you don’t like it, I’ll bring you right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was the last of Grian’s day’s living on the streets. X helped him up and they both got into the large black car before driving away. There was a part of Grian that had wanted to say thank you to that kind butcher, maybe leave him a note. But as it were, he hadn’t the chance to say anything to the kind man who’d helped him in his darkest days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he and X had arrived at the house, Grian was so shocked at what he saw, there was a part of him that wanted X to point to the cameras. It seemed too good to be true and must have been part of some sick television show that preyed on young homeless kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was massive, it looked like the mansions that actors and actresses lived in, Grian had seen them when he’d walked through Hollywood, but he’d never actually been in one before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside there was a group of people, all of them were nice or nice enough to Grian. But the blond could hardly focus on the people who were waiting for him in the kitchen, he was so taken aback by the sights that were around him. If it were possible, the house appeared even bigger on the inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he’d gotten over the sheer scale of the place, X introduced the people who’d been waiting for him to arrive. “This is the family.” X waved a hand and swept it across in front of Grian’s eyes, distantly gesturing to each person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first to say hello was a lady named Stress. She was a little older than Grian, but she acted as though she was the same age, her sparkling eyes and bushy chocolate hair shone so vividly, her smile glistened even brighter than that and Grian was almost certain he’d met the sun goddess herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind Stress was a man named Iskall, he was Swedish and he held onto Stress around her waist. Grian came to realise that they were together and had been for years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one curious thing about Iskall was that he was missing an eye and in its place was a cool LED emblazoned patch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside Iskall was a tall man who was the same age as Grian, he had a scar across his face and even to this day Grian isn’t sure what his real name is, but everyone had always called him Scar. He was nice, if not a little quiet at first. But little did Grian know that the two of them would become the best of friends as time flew by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sat on a stool next to Scar was Impulse, he was American and wore a black shirt with a large yellow ‘i’ on the front of it. He was really kind, bubbly and if not a little nerdy. But Grian couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he spoke. The man’s grin was so infectious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also met a lady called Cleo who stood with a man who was called Joe. Cleo apparently was with a girl called False, although False didn’t like to meet new people and Grian didn’t actually meet her until a week later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe had a thick southern accent and if there was any way to describe the man it was plain and simply: ‘southern comfort’ and not necessarily the drink, but more like a childhood teddy bear that kept you company even through the worst times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also met a man called Bdubs, he was loud and rather talkative, he was so small that even Grian was almost an inch taller than the man. But even with his small stature, his personality made up for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there were the people who weren’t there. X said that they preferred to work in the shadows, Grian would later understand that that meant they preferred not to be seen by people. But they were all nice enough. The Shadow Boys were: Cub, Beef, Keralis and Tango. Each of them had their own quirks but they were all kind enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc was another story, however. He also preferred to work alongside the Shadow Boys, but if Cub, Beef, Keralis and Tango were the Shadow Boys, then Doc was a midnight man. He was so secretive and hidden away that it took Grian an entire month before he met him. Even to this day, the man was so quiet and mysterious that Grian was almost certain that he still didn’t truly know the real Doc. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sat at the far back of the mansion was a man known as TFC, although everyone seemed to just call him Pops. No one was truly sure as to how old the man was, but some said that he was alive when America got its independence from Britain. Although, Grian was almost certain that he couldn’t have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>old.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was the final person. He was stood with the first group of people. He had a curled moustache and his eyes were such a bright shade of green that when Grian saw them, he was almost certain that he’d fall into them and awaken in a large expansive meadow. His name was Mumbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian lived with this unconventional family and soon enough he slowly became one of their own. He washed and groomed himself, and it had been so long since he’d seen himself in a mirror that he’d almost forgotten what he’d looked like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was truly amazing to meet them all. But as with every good thing that happens there always has to be something bad. While the family was something that Grian had always wished for, they were also bound together as criminals, a gang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stole from the rich and laundered the money through the property market, but even while they did that and Grian became involved with the ‘family business’ he still couldn’t have hoped for a better group of people to call his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So while 2020 had started as a year of isolation and a repeat of every other year of his life, it had also been the start of a new beginning. A start to his own family, a family who not only had a father in X but a grandfather in TFC and a fair few brothers and sisters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they all sat atop the hillside, all laid down and relaxing as one unit and Grian laid with his sweetheart and lover, Mumbo, a man who he was certain he’d never get to meet in a hundred years. He was sweet and kind and most certainly out of place in a criminal family such as the Hermit Gang, but it didn’t matter what he was because he was perfect to Grian and he loved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So as he lay there, head resting against Mumbo’s chest and excitedly awaited the new year, he thanked whatever deity had watched over him in 2020 and prayed that they would help some other poor soul in 2021. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s almost time! It’s almost time!” Scar called out excitedly, reaching over to punch Grian gently, trying to get his attention. X merely chuckled paternally as he quietened the young man down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good, why don’t we begin counting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, each person began to call out the numbers, a countdown to the new year, to 2021.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“10… 9… 8…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian had always wanted a family and he got one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“7… 6… 5…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d always wanted money and now he had it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“4… 3… 2…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d always wanted someone to love him and he had it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... 1…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d always wanted to belong somewhere and where he belonged at that moment was in Mumbo’s arms and by his family’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should auld acquaintance be forgot, And never brought to mind?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should auld acquaintance be forgot and auld lang syne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ll take a cup o’ kindness yet, for days of auld lang syne!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the members of the hermit family sang in unison and it was this part of the song that Grian was most familiar with, so he sang too. The rumbling of his own voice joined that of his family as together they joined as one and bleated their hearts out to the starry heavens as fireworks were set off around them and in the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We two have run about the slopes, and picked the daisies fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But we’ve wandered a weary foot since auld lang syne!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We two have paddled in the stream From morning sun till dine!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But seas between us broad have roared since auld lang syne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And together, the family began to sing the verse and it was a part of the song that Grian had never heard before, but it was so beautiful and filled with happiness that he could never have hoped to have felt in all his life, but here he was, with his friends, brothers and sisters and boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ll take a cup o’ kindness yet, for days of auld lang syne!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian joined back in for the chorus, a large smile beamed across his face, he glanced up to see Mumbo also singing along and as he slowly let his eyes jump from face to face around him, he couldn’t help the feel of his heart sprouting wings as each person gave a small nod and a broad smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And surely you’ll buy your pint cup and surely I’ll buy mine!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ll take a cup o’ kindness yet, for days of auld lang syne!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there’s a hand my trusty friend and give me a hand o’ thine!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And we’ll take a good ol’ will-draught for auld lang syne!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again they all fell into the second verse and Grian rested his head back on Mumbo’s chest, the soft vibrations of the moustached man’s voice rattled through him so soothingly that it was almost as if Mumbo was serenading him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ll take a cup o’ kindness yet, for days of auld lang syne!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR!!</p><p>Let's raise a glass together (of alcohol if you can legally drink or of juice if you either can't drink, don't want to or aren't old enough) and toast our way into 2021</p><p>Together we have pulled through the horrors of 2020 and together we shall brave the new 2021! </p><p>I hope this fic was a nice finale to my fanfiction journey of 2020, a let's all get excited for a brand new journey into 2021, where I plan to write even more fanfics!</p><p>I love you all (as much as I can without actually meeting you) and while I'm feeling soppy, I shall give you all a virtual hug. (It has to be virtual because of social distancing and actual, real-life distances XD)</p><p>If you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let me know your thoughts :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>